Relative State Formulation
by eleganteros
Summary: What happens when you mix Muggle quantum physics with Magic? Hermione Granger is about to find out. EWE (obviously) and AU (but not in the way you might expect). Rated T for now - might up it to M as I go along. My first publication - beta readers are welcome to apply!
1. Chapter 1

"He seems to be simply unconscious, doctor. Should we give him anything?"

"Hmmm… nothing seems to be wrong with him. Let's wait and see what happens, shall we Margaret? Have you found any personal information? A wallet, perhaps?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. We found a wallet, but…um… well, all the cards were blank except this one." She handed the doctor the black old fashioned wallet and card.

_In case of emergency, please contact Ms. Hermione Granger_

Below that was a telephone number.

"Well, contact this Ms. Granger. Maybe she can help us out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger stared vacantly out the window of the conference room. The maintenance department at the Ministry of Magic had really out done themselves this time. Outside the window, where logically there would only be rocks and dirt (as they were underground), was a beautiful beach with rolling sand dunes and gorgeous crashing waves. This image, coupled with the drone of Eloise's voice talking about legal precedents on minority rights, made Hermione's mind drift to new and exciting fantasies. That was, until she felt the vibration next to her hip. She jumped up, knocking over a glass of water, which seeped into the worksheet in front of her. Everyone stopped to stare.

"Is anything the matter, Ms. Granger?" Eloise, her superior in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, said. The other five members of Hermione's low level group stared at her, clearly also awakened from similar fantasies.

"My mobile… it's ringing. Um… if you'd excuse me a moment, madam." Hermione hastened out of the room, taking the mobile out of her pocket. Again, logic did not rule the world Hermione found herself in - her mobile shouldn't have worked down the in the bowels of the Ministry, but it did. She stared at the number- Royal London Hospital. Freezing cold ran through her veins; thoughts of her parents in mortal danger were things of her past. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and answered.

"Hello."

"Yes, is this Ms. Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Hello Ms. Granger. My name is Margaret Willoby. I'm calling from the Royal London Hospital. We have a bit of a mystery on our hands and you may be the only person who can help us out. You see, there was a gentleman brought in, no identification that we can find, except for a card with your number. Do you think you could come down and identify the gentleman?"

"No identification? What does he look like? Was he in an accident?" Hermione's voice cracked slightly with panic.

"No, he wasn't in an accident Miss. Someone found him unconscious outside the hospital. At first we thought he might be just dead drunk. But he has no alcohol in his system. Let's see… he's perhaps in his thirties or forties, longer black hair. He was dressed a bit like, well, a priest."

Hermione blinked. Now that she established it wasn't her father or Ron, she couldn't figure out who it was. She knew only one person with black hair. "Um… does he have green eyes?"

"No Miss. His eyes are black. Look, Ms. Granger, is it possible for you to come down and identify the gentleman? It's just, well, we need the bed."

"Yes, yes… I'll be down momentarily. I work close by." Margaret gave Hermione instructions and hung up. Hermione stared down at the phone in her hand. There was only one person in her whole life who met that description, but she saw him die, five years ago. Blinking slowly, she turned and walked down the hall. Forgetting about her meeting.

* * *

><p>"So, I told that greasy git to step aside, you know, so I could check out the cupboard behind him. And he takes out his wand. Thinks he's so clever. Well, I showed him." Ron Weasley smiled at the group of women standing around him. Harry Potter leaned in the doorway, smirking.<p>

"Yes, he showed Mr. Tomison just how nervous he can get when there's a wand pointed to his chest. Mr. Tomison's, what, 7 feet tall, Ron?" Harry snorted. The women standing around shrugged and turned around. Harry strode forward. "It's OK, Ron. Happens to the best of us. Mind you, you probably won't be able to sit properly for a few hours, even days." Most of the women had walked off, snickering. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder, laughing lightly.

"Why'd you have to go and do that? Can't you give me just one story? I got him in the end." Ron frowned, blushing.

"Ron, why are you trying to impress these women when you already have a good girl in Hermione? Oh, speak of the devil…" Harry put a hand up and waved as Hermione walked in, still holding her mobile. Ron moved forward, "Hello sweetie. What brings you to the Auror neighborhood?" Harry noted the mobile, Hermione's lack of response, and her peculiar facial expression.

"Something wrong, Hermione? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not yet," Hermione muttered as Ron backed away, holding her shoulders, looking concerned. "Harry, could I speak with you a moment?" Harry nodded as Hermione stepped away from Ron.

"What's so secret? What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron looked dejected. Harry shook his head at Ron to shut up. Sometimes Hermione could be in a mood that Ron would only make worse. "We'll just be a moment Ron, no worries." Harry walked out of the Auror's office with his hand hovering behind Hermione to guide her out. She seemed desperately out of sorts. Ron frowned and trudged back to his cubicle.

Once they were alone in an alcove off the main hallway, Harry snapped his fingers in front of Hermione. She blinked, dropping her mobile. Harry picked it up. He knew that other than himself, Ginny, and Ron, the only others who knew Hermione's mobile number were her parents. "Hermione, has something happened to your parents?" He touched her shoulder.

"Harry, how good is your Memory Charm?" Hermione seemed to regain some momentum.

"Um… pretty good. Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Harry was confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry! No, my parents are fine. But I did get a call from the Royal London Hospital." Hermione described the phone call. Harry scratched his head.

"But, who? I mean… you know who it sounds like?" Hermione nodded. "But that's impossible Hermione. We saw him die. I heard his last words. There's no way it's him."

"That's why I came to you Harry. Will you come with me to the hospital? In case I need 'back up'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Obviously, the characters, certain places, and certain situations do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. I just decided to abuse them a bit.

Margaret Willoby was looking down at the sallow skinned man. They had dressed him in hospital fatigues and laundered his clothing. When searching for the man's wallet she had found a thin black stick in one of his pockets. Something told her to keep it aside, to keep it away from the doctors, and make sure that the man got it back. She had hidden it under the sheets of his bed. In the three hours since his arrival, the man had clearly gone from being unconscious to simply being asleep, shifting in the bed and periodically snoring. She sighed, tucked the man into his bed more comfortably, and went back to the nurses' station.

Standing there was a young couple - a girl of average height with thick brown hair desperately tied back in a bun and a boy slightly taller with bottle green eyes and messy hair. The young woman was pulling out an ID, "Here's my identification. I was called by Margaret Willoby."

"Oh! Are you Ms. Granger?" Margaret asked, walking forward. Hermione nodded. "I'm so happy you're here," Margaret took Hermione's arm. As they walked down the hall, Harry followed. Margaret looked back, "Is that your husband Miss? If not, I'm afraid I can't have him come back." Harry smiled lightly as Hermione said, "Yes, he's my husband. His name is Harry." Margaret nodded and escorted them toward the ward.

"He seems to simply be asleep now. He was found outside the staff entrance to the building this morning. He is physically fine. We took out his wallet to find out his name, but every card was blank except this one." Margaret took out the card with Hermione's name and phone number. Hermione examined it. After six years of seeing various criticisms written by Professor Snape on her work, she recognized that penmanship well. She handed it to Harry; he gasped so quietly that Hermione barely heard him.

They walked into a nearly empty ward. It had that smell of chemicals that Muggles seemed to prefer to use in hospitals; the smell made both Hermione and Harry's stomachs turn. Wizard hospitals had a more herbal smell; Hermione always imagined that old apothecary shops of Muggle history smelled that way. In a bed near a window lay a man Hermione and Harry hadn't seen in five years.

"It's not possible," Harry whispered as he and Hermione stood at the end of the bed. Margaret stood aside, looking kindly down at what was distinctly Severus Snape. "You said he was found just outside a door, here?" "Yes. Do you know the man?" Margaret observed how pale both had become. Hermione had grabbed the bed frame to steady herself. "Are you OK Mrs. Granger?" Margaret rushed forward. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione to steady her (and himself).

"Yes, we know the man. It's just," Harry glanced at Hermione, "we haven't seen him in years and we had thought he was dead. Um… could you give us a moment?" Margaret nodded and walked out. Harry sat Hermione down on the edge of the bed; Snape shifted slightly, murmuring in his sleep.

"How is it possible?" Hermione looked up at Harry. He was staring down at Snape. "I don't know, Hermione. I mean, he looks just as he did the night of Dumbledore's death. No obvious markings from when Nagini attacked him." Harry had moved closer to investigate. Just as he turned to look at Hermione, Snape's hand grabbed his arm. Harry jumped, startled, but made no noise. Snape was pointing his wand at Harry, as he had so often done before. Hermione had jumped up. Instead of panicking, she cast _Muffliato_ and locked the door to the ward.

"Put your wand down right now Severus Snape!" Hermione pointed her wand at Snape's wand, but did nothing. Snape looked wearily at Hermione's wand. He followed the wand up to her arm and then up to her face. He frowned slightly and looked at Harry, looked at those familiar eyes. He lowered his wand.

"What the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **All Glory to JK Rowling and her marvelous world!

* * *

><p>Snape came out from behind the hospital curtain, buttoning his cuffs. He held out his hand - Hermione handed him his wand and wallet. Both Harry and Hermione were staring at him like they were seeing a ghost.<p>

"I rather wish you would close your mouth Potter. Or are we sharing in some nostalgic moment?" There he stood, in all his black-clad glory. Hermione said, "We're sorry Professor, but as we explained - we saw you die five years ago. It's all a bit of a shock. Now, we need to figure out what to do with you." Both Harry and Snape stared at her.

"'What to do with me,' Miss Granger? I am quite capable of figuring that out. I don't need your help."

"You can't." Harry spoke quietly; he had been deep in thought since Snape woke up and, much to Severus' surprise, hadn't spoken a word. "You can't just vanish for five years and reenter wizarding society. Do you realize how many Death Eaters would love to kill the man who helped betray Voldemort? I think they've been waiting for something this delicious for years; one last hurrah. We can't let you out of our sight. And there are some good honest people out there who are still not completely convinced you're a hero."

Harry started to pace the length of the room. Hermione sat down on the bed, looking down at the card with her name and phone number. Severus observed his former students. There was a powerful sobriety about Potter that Severus would never have expected. Granger was just as she always was - serious and intelligent. He watched as her eyes narrowed. She looked up at him, "How did you get my mobile number? And why do you have this card?" He blinked, "Dumbledore gave me the information. We agreed that if anyone would be willing to hear me out should things go awry after the Headmaster's death, it would be you Miss Granger. You at least would stop Potter here from killing me. Consider it insurance." He smirked at Harry, who had stopped pacing.

"I think a much more important question is - how can you possibly be alive?" Harry walked up to Severus, within inches of him. They were about equal height - green eyes bored into black. Severus could feel Harry pressing his mind into his thoughts. Memories flooded in front of Severus' eyes, but they were blurred. Harry and Severus both staggered back.

"What's wrong?!" Hermione jumped between the two men. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose; he compartmentalized his bewilderment, fear, and confusion in his mind for later reflection. Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I did Legilimency and he didn't fight back. I can't figure out what I saw; the images were…wrong. It was like they were out of focus." Harry whispered this to Hermione, but years of professorship had heightened Severus' hearing.

"You've become a Legilimens have you, Potter? Impressive. I'm amazed you can mentally survive the experience. But, well, a void must be filled." Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Hermione frowned at Severus, "We're trying to help you Professor. This is all very confusing. And," she turned to Harry, "we really ought to leave the hospital." "Shall I do Memory charms on the staff?" Harry stood up, brushing imaginary flecks of dust from his lapel. "I don't think it's really necessary, Harry. We'll just apparate. No harm, no foul." Harry nodded.

"And where exactly are we going?" Severus looked at them both. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "We think we know a place," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Severus snorted, "Do I not have a say in where I go?" "No," Harry and Hermione said together. "Professor, we need to think this through. Other than Voldemort, no wizard has ever come back from the dead. Which is what you've done." Hermione looked up at her former professor. "Please trust us, sir." "And why should I trust Harry Potter and his know-it-all friend Hermione Granger?" Harry stepped forward, "Because right now, we are all you've got." Harry and Hermione grabbed each of Severus' arms and apparated. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Before anyone moans about it - it is purposeful the change from calling him "Snape" to calling him "Severus". It is technically the first time in the story we've had his POV.

I had hoped to update weekly, but I also set myself goals as to writing a certain amount and then publishing. This way I complete the story and move on to the next phase. But not only are the holidays coming up, but I will be moving at the beginning of January, so I might not be updating very much in the next few weeks. I will definitely return in 2015 to complete the story (mapped to 16 chapters), so no worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** JK Rowling owns the truly good stuff - everything else is just my own rubbish that reflects my probably questionable mental state.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

* * *

><p>Mortimer Plank was in trouble. Well, technically, not yet; actually, in theory, there were many realities in which he would be lauded for his brilliance and others where they would be scrapping him off the ceiling while sighing sadly about what a waste it was. He'd only really be in trouble if his boss, Albert Rutherford, were to enter his small laboratory deep in the bowels of the Ministry. If Master Rutherford were to notice the readings from the shiny golden instruments on the workbench… well, Mortimer would be kicked out to the street with a severance letter and on his way back to the dole queue where Master Rutherford had originally found him three years ago.<p>

Mortimer Plank was unusual for a wizard. He had nearly perfect NEWTs (come on! Who gets an Outstanding in Divination?!). Okay, maybe not completely unusual. But he also had received top Muggle A levels in the sciences and mathematics. Very unusual. But his mother had insisted; every summer after he had trudged through double Potions and Advanced Charms, Professor Maxine Plank of Cambridge University insisted on teaching her half-blood son the ways of the Muggle world.

"There's more to life than fancy wand waving!" She often said whilst shoving an advanced physics book under Mortimer's nose, pushing aside _The Adventure of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ comic book. Mortimer would try to petition his father, Wilbur, but to no avail. "Listen to your mother," he'd say.

So Mortimer read the physics book. And then another. And another. Soon, he was plowing through every written word he could find on physics. Especially quantum physics. He tested out theories, first by putting the family cat in a box and staring at it for hours on end. Was the cat alive or dead? Or was it both alive _and_ dead!?

"No, Mortimer. The cat jumped out of the box three hours ago to eat."

When he went back to Hogwarts after a summer filled with quantum mechanics, black holes, and infinite numbers of monkeys writing _Hamlet_ (his mother most definitely did not like that experiment), he started to ponder. _What if one combined Muggle theoretical physics with Magic?_ It focused his mind like nothing else. His mother was shocked when he asked for more Muggle physics books. His Head of House, Professor Flitwick, signed the library permission slip cautiously; Mortimer, bless him, was something of a loose end in Ravenclaw house. Madam Pince frowned when he asked for the most advanced Charms and Transfiguration books. The other students cleared a wide berth around him when he started spouting his mad theories. He graduated that year and vanished from polite wizarding society.

He studied at Cambridge with his mother. She was worried. The other students found him odd. He was just as intelligent and well-versed in Muggle knowledge as the rest of them, but they found him troubling. Maybe it was because, when he was over-excited about a theory, little blue sparks would jump off his fingers. Maybe it was because his hair stuck out as though someone had rubbed a balloon through it to see the effects of static electricity. Maybe it was the obsession with the pigeons that frequented the grounds. Either way, it was enough to make Professor Plank worry that she would never have grandchildren.

All of this led to the fact that after receiving a doctorate and achieving a Ministry-approved Charms mastery, Mortimer was out of a job living in his parents' attic at nearly 30. His father insisted on Mortimer going to the dole queue one day ("Either bring in some bleedin' money or get out!"). On that same day, Master Albert Rutherford from the Department of Mysteries took the long way to work, passing the Muggle line up. Which is when he saw Mortimer engrossed in an antique tome about metaphysical Charms. Which is how they struck up a conversation. Which was why Mortimer got a job in the Department of Mysteries, deep in the basement of the Ministry, his madness contained by spells beyond imagining.

But, three years later, the instruments were making a noise that Mortimer didn't understand. He didn't know at that moment the repercussions of this. But sufficed it to say, he was very worried.

* * *

><p>OK - I know I write super short chapters, but the next one is much longer. I promise!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Tom Riddle, you terrible bastard! And thank you JK Rowling for these characters.

Bring on 2015!

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and Severus appeared in a dark alleyway in the very miserable town of Cokeworth. As they orientated themselves, Severus swore under his breath. "Here?! You brought me here?!" Harry proceeded up the alleyway, Hermione following. Severus glared at the youths, but followed. They walked a bit and stopped in front of number 42 Spinner's End. The three of them stood in front of the building.<p>

"Congratulations Potter. You discovered my deep dark secret. See my filthy Muggle abode. Miss Granger? Does it not turn your stomach?" Severus sneered, but there was the lurking thought _How did they know about this place?_

"Someone had to take care of your estate and Dumbledore told us about this place," Harry answered the unasked question. He stood staring up at the building, one arm folded across his chest and the other resting on it, stroking his chin. Hermione was strongly reminded of the first and last time they had come here, almost 5 years ago.

* * *

><p><em>June 1998<em>

_"No, Kingsley. I want to take care of it."_

_"Harry, I understand your desire to do well by Snape, but this is silly. Let one of my Aurors take care of it."_

_"Aren't I as good as an Auror? Please, Kingsley. I want to keep this in the Order. I'll just take Hermione with me. She needs to get away." Harry looked back at The Burrow. Nearly a month had passed since the final battle at Hogwarts. The Weasleys were a family in mourning. Hermione and Harry stayed with them, partly to give comfort and partly because neither of them really had anywhere else to go. _

_Kingsley sighed, but nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't have much information. But the school does. McGonagall can help. Hell, even Dumbledore's portrait probably knows. Just be careful! God knows what kind of traps Snape left the unwary." Kingsley bowed to Harry, "Give my regards to Arthur and Molly; I don't want to intrude too long on their mourning." With that, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated, leaving Harry in the garden. _

* * *

><p><em>Harry walked around the Head's office at Hogwarts. It was exactly as it had been on the fateful day last month – the Pensieve exactly where he left it. The memories of Severus Snape sat next to them in a fine crystal bottle. Hermione, who had never really been in the Head office for more than five minutes in an emergency, was absorbing every inch. Her fingers itched to pick up one of the many books on the shelves. All the former Heads were silently watching – it had been weeks since anyone had come to visit and they didn't want to scare the children away. Harry Potter was always guaranteed to bring some drama into their rather doldrums lives. <em>

_Hogwarts was a deserted husk; the Ministry was still deciding how to proceed with the repairs and there was much discussion as to whether there would be a school year in the coming autumn. They were thinking of pushing it back to September 1999. McGonagall had not taken her official place as Headmistress; she was recuperating at home in Scotland. Even after the bodies were removed, many people could not come back. Too many memories. Harry and Hermione had returned with Kingsley and McGonagall a couple of days after the battle to bury the previous Headmaster – Severus Snape._

_After absorbing the room himself, Harry walked up to the impressive desk. He glanced up at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. He was dosing. He started to open drawers, muttering under his breath. Hermione could no longer help herself and took a book off the shelf. She was in desperate need for a good read; Mrs. Weasley didn't generally keep academic books around the house and there were only so many historical romances Hermione could read before her brain leaked out of her ears._

_"There is a secret drawer under the desk, Harry my boy." Hermione and Harry both looked up at Dumbledore. He stretched in his chair and smiled. "The key to Professor Snape's home is there. Along with some other documents. The password is _Lilium_." Harry opened the drawer. There actually wasn't much in the drawer, but he found the old key. "Number 42 Spinner's End, Cokeworth. It's a Muggle area, so be careful." With a final nod at Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione left, Hermione still carrying the book she had been looking at._

_"Well, so much for gratitude," muttered Phineas Nigellus Black._

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Hermione stared up at the dilapidated house. "This is it?" Harry said, turning to look at Hermione. "What did you expect? You know his history." "Yes, but… I don't know. I assumed he would have found himself an appropriately dark house. You know, with gargoyles on the roof and ivy creeping up the walls." Hermione giggled, but it felt wrong. Anytime she smiled or laughed now it felt out of place. <em>Would it ever be okay to be happy?

_"Well… how shall we proceed?" Harry asked, looking to Hermione. "You're the clever one after all." She rolled her eyes at that. Harry seemed to be in a particularly playful mood today. She knew he cared about the Weasleys deeply (soon enough he'd be part of the family officially Hermione knew), but it was obvious that he needed this excursion as much as she did._

_"How many booby traps do you reckon he set? He was a paranoid bastard," Harry said. Hermione relaxed a moment, letting her aura expand. She had been obsessed lately with detecting magic without using her wand. Snape had hinted at it during their sixth year DADA class, but she had never really had a good opportunity, enough time, to actually test it. She felt no tingle, no buzz, no sudden pain._

_"I don't think there's anything protecting this place. Either because he didn't think anyone would come or," she gulped, "perhaps because he died and the magic died with him?" They both stared up at the house. "Well, I think we should go in. The neighbors are probably getting twitchy. After you," Harry motioned toward the door. Summoning her Gryffindor strength, Hermione walked up to the door. Harry handed her the key. She slowly inserted the key and slowly turned it. Both Harry and Hermione winced in anticipation, but nothing occurred. She opened the door. Still nothing. They entered a dark hallway and still… nothing._

_"Well, that was extremely anti-climactic," Hermione muttered as Harry closed the door and flipped the ordinary Muggle light switch. The hallway was serviceable; the house smelled clean and bit like the potions classroom. It was… pleasant. Hermione liked that smell. They walked slowly down the hall and found a sitting room. It was a room out of Hermione's dreams – books lined the walls, were piled on the floor. The furniture was comfortable and well-lived-in. Harry smiled, "Wipe the drool off your chin Hermione. Maybe another day we can go through all of old Snape's books. I wouldn't be surprised if there are rare books in those shelves."_

_Harry walked over to a desk and started rifling through the papers. Harry wanted to find Snape's will. He felt that Snape's last wishes should be properly respected. Snape had never registered a will with the Ministry, so Harry had guessed that Snape had a Muggle will. _

_Hermione came over, sat in the desk chair, and started to go through the drawers. She pulled out a worn journal. She started to flip through it – they were drawings! Beautiful detailed pictures of plants and landscapes. Clearly hand drawn. She flipped and stopped suddenly. There was a drawing of a stunning woman, petting a doe. Hermione gasped and Harry walked behind her. "Lily," Harry whispered, taking the journal from Hermione. _

_"I like to think," Harry said after a pause, "that there is a universe where they lived happily ever after, Snape and my mum. Just like there is a universe where Voldemort chose Neville to be the Boy Who Lived. Where I lived with my parents. A universe where Remus and Tonks got to raise little Teddy." Harry wiped a tear from his cheek. Hermione stood and hugged Harry tight. He held tightly, as though Hermione was a life line in the great ocean he was lost on._

_After a few moments, Harry pulled back and watched Hermione's face. He touched her cheek, wiping away an errant tear. To both of their surprise, they kissed. It was gentle, yet desperate, neither one knowing who had started it. Hermione wrapped herself tighter to Harry, the kiss deepening and then slowing. Harry's hold on Hermione's waist slackened and they pulled back from each other._

_"Hermione…" Harry whispered, brushing a hair out of her face. He ran a hand down her cheek, running his thumb over her lips. Hermione just stared; that kiss was different than anything she had shared with Ron. But she knew that was it – there would be no other kisses. "I don't know what I would do without you, Hermione. You are my loyal companion. And there is a universe out there where you and I moved on a different path, separate of the others, but always together." She nodded. This philosophical Harry Potter sent shivers down her spine. Something had happened to him in the Forbidden Forest. He could never truly explain, but the man who returned to them that morning was not the same boy who had gone out to meet his fate._

_They separated. Always together, but always apart. Their fates lay with others. Harry with Ginny and Hermione with Ron._

_"There's no will here. He didn't care what happened," Harry said. "What should we do?"_

_Hermione thought for a moment. She couldn't bear to think of this place being torn apart. "Let's put it under a stasis spell. We can decide later."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** those things you recognize belong to JK Rowling and are words in the English language, which are not copyrighted, so I'm allowed to use them to form anything my weird little heart desires.

Happy 55th Birthday to Severus Snape! In celebration, we get a Snape flashback...

* * *

><p>Severus walked up to the door and pulled out a key from a pocket. Harry shot a look at Hermione – she had kept the key after their excursion here 5 years ago. Standing on either side of Severus, they could hear him mutter, "Why are none of my spells active?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry behind Severus' back as the door was opened. The three of them walked in. Severus switched on the lights and walked down the hall to the sitting room. Harry held Hermione back.<p>

"How did he have the key?"

"Perhaps he had another copy?"

"Something odd has happened, Hermione. I looked at the hospital entry forms while he was dressing," Harry leaned closer to Hermione to whisper, taking out his pocket watch. "He was found exactly five years to the hour of his death." Hermione blinked; she had forgotten it was the fifth anniversary of the final battle. Harry continued, "His memories were out of whack. Usually, when I read someone's mind, the memories are very clear. Even if they are a gifted Occlumens – if I can get at the memory, it's easy to read. But this was very very different."

"Legilimency is not mind reading, Potter. Did you learn nothing in our lessons?" Severus was leaning against the doorway watching the interaction. Harry straightened, put his watch back into his pocket, walked down the hall and past Severus into the sitting room. "Coming?" Hermione scurried past Severus. He snorted and entered the room.

* * *

><p>Severus did not want to admit, especially to these two children, that he was worried. Something was distinctly not right. He had not survived as a spy for so long without having extremely strong instincts and right now, his instincts were having a raging panic attack.<p>

Firstly, he was apparently dead. At least according to Potter and Miss Granger. Now, he generally would write off anything Potter said, but Miss Granger, that was another matter entirely. She wasn't one prone to lying. He had watched Bellatrix Lestrange torture Miss Granger within an inch of her life five years ago and Miss Granger had stood her ground. She had earned his respect that day…

And that was another major maddening thing – Hermione Granger was still alive. How was that even possible?! Severus had watched her die…

* * *

><p><em>March 1998<em>

_Malfoy Manor_

_Severus apparated into the front entry of Malfoy Manor. Lucius' message was marked with utmost urgency. Severus rolled his eyes; everything was a bloody emergency with the Malfoys. _

_Then a scream rend through the house. Severus' blood froze, but he composed himself and walked into the room. The three Malfoys were huddled by the fireplace. Bellatrix was straddling a mound of some sort. Bella shifted and an arm hit the ground, blood flowing freely from multiple knife wounds. Severus could smell the tang of the blood, but continued toward Lucius._

_"You rang Lucius?" Lucius Malfoy looked distinctly worse for wear. "Severus… Potter… he was here." _

_"Yet, I do not see him, Lucius…" Severus let the sentence trail off. "You didn't summon the Dark Lord, did you? I really don't think you can possibly fall any lower in his regard." Lucius visibly gulped, but summoned some strength after a particularly terrible scream from Bella's victim. Severus was beginning to worry that he knew who was being used so violently._

_"Potter and that Weasel boy vanished, but we have their Mudblood…" If it was possible, Severus' heart stopped for a few moments. While he didn't necessarily like the girl, Hermione Granger did not deserve what was happening to her. It took all of Severus' self-control not to smack Lucius across the mouth for uttering that foul slang and even more self-control not to rescue Miss Granger. The screaming had stopped and there was a worryingly large pool of blood around the exposed arm. _

_"But did you summon the Dark Lord? My understanding is that he is away on important business and was quite insistent that we do not summon him unless we have Potter, preferably tied up in a dungeon surrounded by the most powerful spells imaginable. Lucius? Is the Dark Lord coming now?"_

_Lucius nodded and Severus lost control; he slapped him hard across the face. Bella looked up and giggled while Lucius lost his strength and slumped into a chair. "Have you lost your mind, Lucius? Narcissa? Bella? Do you realize what he'll do to you when he arrives and Potter has escaped? It won't matter that you have the girl – you __**do **__**not**__ have Potter. Why did you not contact me sooner? I would have helped you secure the idiot boy and kept you and your family out of this mess." Severus was pacing the room. He periodically could hear a little whimper from Miss Granger, but they were very weak and the silences between them were getting longer._

_"Please Severus. Help us…" Narcissa whispered as Severus paced past her. He felt bad for Narcissa; she was a Death Eater more by association than by desire. With a husband and sister like hers, it was either that or disinheritance. And Draco… _

_"There is no help for you, my dear," Severus injected as much coldness into the phrase as possible. While he was compassionate to her plight, the double agent Severus Snape wasn't allowed to care. The Malfoys and Bellatrix would just have to suffer the consequences. _

_Suddenly, another man was in the room. Severus' mental walls flew up – he had no compassion, he was not worried about the young Gryffindor bleeding on the floor, he was not trying to figure out how to contact Potter – he was the coldest man alive._

_Lord Voldemort surveyed the room. "Why was I summoned?" Lucius looked at Severus, obviously hoping Severus would cover for them. Severus bowed, "You would need to ask Lucius my Lord. I only just arrived myself." Voldemort nodded at Severus and turned his full attention to Lucius, "Well?"_

_For the first time since Severus arrived, Bellatrix entered the conversation, "We had Potter my Lord. Please… Wormtail allowed them to escape."_

_"Where is the rat?"_

_"Dead."_

_"I will give Potter this – at least he puts up a fight. A true Gryffindor!" Voldemort laughed, a sound that made all the hairs on Severus' neck stand on end, but he shared in his master's mirth. Until it abruptly stopped. A coldness like no other permeated through the room, but no winter or Dementor could cause it. It was the Dark Lord's wrath coming to call. He swept up to Lucius; with a flick of his wand, Lucius was dangled upside down in mid-air. Narcissa had backed Draco up against the wall to shield him._

_"I have had rather enough of your idiocy, Lucius. I am beginning to think that perhaps we do indeed need to breed with Muggles. All that interbreeding in your family is obviously leading to certain mental deficiencies." Another flick of his wand and Lucius landed hard on the ground. Narcissa was trying to use her eyes to beg her husband not to speak, but perhaps the Dark Lord was correct? Maybe interbreeding among wizards was leading to stupidity._

_"Please… my Lord… please, we have Potter's Mudblood." He pointed unnecessarily toward Miss Granger. Severus had moved to stand further away – he usually found it better to observe a situation. If he could not rescue Miss Granger (what? Ask for her as a sexual gift? Ridiculous.), he hoped that the Dark Lord would put her out of her misery. Better to die quickly by _Avada_ than to suffer longer and more terribly. Voldemort bent down to look at Miss Granger. Severus did not know if Miss Granger was even aware of being that close to the darkest wizard ever to exist. Voldemort whispered something in her ear, stood up, pointed his wand, and said, "_Avada Kedavra!"

_Weeks later, Bellatrix, who was standing right next to them, was happy to tell the others what had passed between Voldemort and Miss Granger. The Dark Lord had whispered, "Beg." Miss Granger had used the last of her strength to whisper back, "Never."_

* * *

><p>Oh! You see what I did there? I messed with expectations. =P<p>

I don't know when I'll post - probably not for awhile. Partly because I have a fantastic weekend away for my birthday next weekend, partly because I still have to deal with moving, and partly because I have extreme writer's block on chapter nine (though I've written chapters eleven and twelve). I know what I want to say, but I cannot seem to figure out how to form the sentences. And it's a necessary chapter! Argh!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

Finally got over some writer's block on the chapter after this one, so I felt comfortable posting this.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the edge of the sofa, Harry standing to the side. Severus stalked the room, moving items around. Soon, it was obvious he was looking for something. He got to his desk and growled. He held up the journal with the drawing of Lily. Harry and Hermione had left it open on the desk.<p>

"Is this your doing? Going through my private journals? Shall I find my teenaged diary, hmm? So you can have a good laugh," he snarled at them.

"I don't understand," said Harry. "That picture, what it represents, aren't really secret. We've seen your memories…" Harry trailed off. "Professor Snape – what is the last thing you remember?"

"And please be honest, sir," Hermione interjected. "We really are trying to help you."

Severus looked between the two of them. _His memories?_

"Chasing the werewolf." Harry raised an eyebrow in askance. "Lupin," Severus waved his hand. He had put down the journal and was pacing. He realized that he had to get answers and in order to get the answers he desired from Potter and Miss Granger, he would have to give some of his own. "He had been spotted in London and the Dark Lord sent me to deal with him. 'Sweet revenge' he had called it. I hadn't seen anyone from the Order in a very long time. We believe the few that are left alive have fled the country. After five years… well, as they say, these are very dark times."

Harry had started to pace in the opposite direction of Severus. Thoughts were forming, dissolving, and then reforming. Harry was beginning to come up with a theory, though how it was possible… he didn't know. Severus continued.

"I needed to see him, to convey a very specific message from Dumbledore. Lupin was the only one that would give me a minute to tell him the message of Dumbledore's. Since Kingsley is dead, Lupin is the last true vestige of the old days. And Miss Granger… well, again, these are dark times."

Harry stopped behind Hermione, looking down at her. "In the reality you come from, Professor, when did Hermione die?" Despite herself, Hermione started to tremble. She was also beginning to understand the implications of what Severus was saying, though much like Harry, she had no idea how a Severus Snape from a different reality could possibly have ended up here. It wasn't that Severus Snape had come back from the dead – it was that he had never died. Other events had occurred that protected him from Voldemort.

Severus looked between the two of them (_Were they lovers? Married perhaps?_) and said, "March 1998. She was killed by the Dark Lord himself. I was there."

"Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked, placing his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes. You, Miss Granger, and Weasley had been captured by Snatchers and brought to the Malfoys for the reward. Somehow, you and Weasley escaped, but Miss Granger was not so fortunate. I am sorry Miss Granger," Severus looked down at her gravely. She looked up at him seriously; he had expected tears, not the defiant look on her face. "I did not have a way to rescue you without putting myself and Dumbledore's plans in jeopardy."

"It is enough that you even thought about rescuing me, sir. Tell me, was there ever a break-in of the Lestrange vault at Gringotts?" Severus stared, his eyebrow slowing raising. "Who in their right minds would try to attempt that?! They have a vault in the deepest caverns of the bank - a dragon guards it – it certainly would have been headline news."

"Of course," Harry said. "If Hermione hadn't escaped Malfoy Manor that day, we would never have thought to try. Professor, what news of me?"

"Always the egotist, Potter," Severus sighed. This was all becoming very disorientating. Yet he couldn't stop himself. "No idea. Rumors, of course. But the last definite time we had information on your whereabouts was the day Miss Granger died." Hermione hated the sound of that, but ignored it.

"Do you know anything about Dobby the house elf?"

"Annoying little blighter. The Dark Lord insisted that I remove him from Hogwarts last year as he was trying to rouse a rebellion against me. What the hell does he have to do anything? Look here you two, I think I've answered enough. Now it's your turn."

Harry sat down next to Hermione. It was his turn to smirk as Hermione said, "Well, get comfortable Professor. It's going to be a long story."

* * *

><p>"You're saying that the Dark Lord is dead?" Severus whispered an hour later. Hermione had scrounged around the kitchen and found some tea. They were all clutching the mugs. It was an unusual moment – Severus Snape, dread Potions Master, sharing the story of his death with his least favorite students. At first, he wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all (<em>Escaping a raid of the Lestrange vault on dragon-back? Learning the location of Ravenclaw's missing diadem? The Deathly Hallows?! His own death by snake attack?!<em>), but as their story continued, he lost his disbelief. Miss Granger was alive; that was evidence enough that things were quite different.

"Yes. We destroyed the Horcruxes, myself included, and destroyed Voldemort. We lost a lot of good people – Fred Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Remus…" Harry trailed off. Severus sat back in his chair. Then the question that none of them really wanted to address was uttered.

"How did I get here?" Severus whispered.

"We have no idea."

* * *

><p>More Notes: I have another story brewing, but I want to finish a couple of chapters before I post it. It sort of took me away from this for a bit. Stupid brain! Focus!<p> 


End file.
